


Episode Eighteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [18]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Male Characters, Biting, Dick Biting, Embedded Images, Gay Male Character, LGBT Romance, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse Mentions, Polyamory, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Forrest:** Heyyy!

**Colin:** Hey, it’s been too long!

**Forrest:** I know, I’ve been so fucking busy, man. Look at these gains though!

**Colin:** Oh, I noticed. I _was_ hoping I’d get a closer look.

**Forrest:** You can take as close a look as you like. Hey, wow, I just noticed you really redecorated. Looks great! Less vampy though.

**Colin laughed:** I knew that’d make you sad. Though if you think about it, vampires should come from any era right? Where are the 1920’s vampires? I would love some 80’s vampires. Neon fishnet gloved vampires with huge hair. I was going for Art Deco meets Victorian... so I’m just a _slightly_ more modern vampire. It’s not that big of a time gap between Victorian and Art Deco really.

**Forrest:** True, true. Well, I don’t really care as long as you don’t give up human flesh. Then I might cry.

**Colin:** I would never! It’s so delicious… and I especially couldn't give up yours. You’re even tastier than average.

**Forrest:** Good, I was worried there. Like you’d be some sort of vegetarian vampire. Going to town on some beets or something. I’ve never been jealous of beets, but, man, that’d do it.  Oh yeah, I just remembered you got a new cat! Where is it?

**Colin laughed:** I think he’s hiding. He only came home from the rescue this morning so he’s a little skittish. He’s been following me around all day, but he took off when he heard the door. I’m sure if we sit and chill somewhere he’ll make his way back out and say hi. Come on, let’s sit over here.

**Forrest:** What did you name him?

**Colin:** Balrog. Probably end up calling him Roggy and Rog most of the time though.

**Forrest laughed:** That’s quite the name. I love it. Where’s Mark today?

**Colin:** He’s home, he’s just sleeping. Came off a long shift this morning. He went with me to get the cat and pretty much passed out trying to eat some cereal when we got home. I thought I was going to have to try to carry him upstairs.

**Forrest:** Oh yeah, they have to do those super long shifts, don’t they? I dunno if I could handle that. I swear, same time every night, no matter where I am BAM! It’s sleep time. I fell asleep in a dance club once. Someone even made sure I was okay cuz I was drooling on the nasty side couch. Oh hey, I see a kitty. Should I avoid eye contact?

**Colin:** That’s no kitty, that’s my fierce little goblin! He just needs to come into his powers! He must think you’re not too scary now. You can look at him.

**Forrest:** You need a little sweater, goblin dude!

**Colin laughed:** That’d be cute. Maybe Mark’s Aunt Alice will make him something. That’s actually what she does for a living, makes little pet clothes and stuff. She makes some really cool things!

**Forrest:** Hmmm, not so sure Gobs is buying the sweater idea.

**Colin snorted:** Gobs! I love it. I'll add it to the list of nicknames.


	2. Chapter 2

**-A couple hours later-**

* * *

 

**Mark:** Hey Forrest!

**Forrest:** Hey! I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I know I’m loud.

**Mark:** No, you’re fine. Wrinkly did. He came upstairs and hopped on the bed and started lovebiting my nose. It was cute. But annoying. I couldn’t get back to sleep though.

**Colin** :  Awww, he hasn’t done any lovebiting with me yet. That’s sweet. Sounds like Roggy might have to sleep in the depths though…. Just downstairs, I mean, of course.

**Mark laughed:** Maybe. We’ll see what he adjusts to. I would like for him to sleep with us if he doesn’t wake us up all night. Or day, in some cases.

**Forrest laughed:** Man, I don’t even know if he _could_ wake me up. Simon once literally picked me up right out of bed to get me to school, and I was still sleeping. He used to take me to school in the morning before he went to his classes. Anyway, he carried me all the way to the car, I didn’t even wake up until we got to school and that was only because he waved a sausage biscuit in front of my face. Sausage biscuits will still work. Tried and true, bro.

**Mark:** Were you still in your pajamas?

**Forrest:** Yeah, but that wasn’t unusual. I think like eighty percent of my life was spent in pajamas as a kid and the other 20 percent was my practice gear. I hated clothes with stiff waistlines and shit. Still do, but I’ll deal if I have to.

**Mark:** God, my parents were so strict about what I wore. I had to look just right all the time, and my shirt _had_ to be tucked in. My brothers didn’t have to. I didn’t get it, but whatever, I guess.

**Forrest:** That’s shitty, man! Simon’s not my dad though, he’s my older brother. Not that our dad was strict about my clothes either, though. Mom didn’t really care about anything. Not as a good thing. I don’t remember much about her that detailed though. I would have actual tantrums over my clothes. More than most kids, I think. But whatever, dude, I get to wear whatever I want now and I did then too for the most part. I have good family.

**Colin:** That’s good to hear. Mine were strict too, Mark… My mom though, she’s great, sometimes she was there with them and would even argue. One time, I was like eight? It was well before she got me. Anyway, we were supposed to be going to a family event, all my aunts were meeting at their house, and my… well, they were making a big deal because I wanted to wear a skirt. I was already wearing it. I had made it out of a scarf; It was pretty fab. My mom picked me right up and left. Took me right to the party in her car, playing my favorite music even. I think it was a wedding? I don’t actually remember that part other than Pete threw up because he ate too much cake and Rose was going on _forever_ about Mister Muffintin, who was her imaginary robot friend at the time. She had a lot of them; I particularly liked David Robotie, for obvious reasons. Anyway, I kinda took that conversation over, sorry.

**Mark:** We should have Kaylyn over again soon. She hasn’t even met our cat.

**Colin laughed:** We just got our cat _today_ , Mark.

**Mark:** So we should call her like _today_ then, and she should come over as soon as she can.

**Colin smiled:** Awww, I understand. She has that effect on people. I know my sister Holly would love to meet him.

**Forrest:** Not going to lie, I felt a tear creeping there. Call your mom, buddy.

**Colin laughed:** I’ll text her. If I call her she’s probably going to think she needs to get me bail money. Not that I don’t ever call, but…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark:** Well, I’ll let you two have some more time together and go try to lie back down to sleep. I’ll close the door this time and hope he doesn’t yowl.

**Colin laughed:** Good luck.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** His family’s kinda shit to him, huh?

**Colin:** Yeah. He doesn’t talk about it much though. At least not to me. Though I don’t know if that’s different with anyone else. It’s probably not.

**Forrest:** Maybe he will eventually. I’m terrible at reading people, but he seems pretty reserved about his emotions but might open up if he feels really safe.

**Colin:** _Are_ you bad at reading people? You’ve said that before, but I don’t think you are. I think you just worry about it.

**Forrest laughed:** I dunno, man. Maybe. I do know I’m hungry as fuck right now.

**Colin:** Oh no… Mark went to bed! I’m a terrible cook.

**Forrest:** Shit, dude… you can’t be as bad me. Most of what I make involves hot dogs.

**Colin:** Whatever, hot dogs are delicious. Well, I suppose depending on the _kind_ of hot dog.

**Forrest:** Well, my family never ate fully kosher, but we always had kosher hot dogs. They are definitely good hot dogs… though I honestly haven’t had not kosher hot dogs…

**Colin:** Alright. Let’s go get some kosher hot dogs.

**Forrest:** Are they gonna have them around here?

**Colin:** We can go on a mission if they don’t. In the meantime, I have protein bars or sausage. I might have some cheese, but I totally sucked at picking up groceries when it was my turn, and Mark was _way_ too forgiving.

**Forrest:** Hey dude, I live on protein bars, I can manage!

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Alright, so how was the Hawaiian hot dogs and beans?

**Colin:** Way better than I was expecting! I honestly thought I might puke when you were getting the ingredients, but this is pretty good.

**Forrest:** I’m kinda convinced you can add pineapple to anything and make it better.

**Colin grinned:** Lies. Pineapple on pizza is a sin…

**Forrest laughed:** Ooooooh man, you’re opening a real can of worms there! I’m kidding, of course. I love Hawaiian pizza though! Hilary does too, Simon didn’t buy it, which was super weird; they’re, like, always the same on everything. Same food, same interests, most of the same crushes even, they lived together for years, best friends. I was actually always kind of jealous of that. I mean, not that it’s okay that I was, I was and am close to both of them too, but they’re twins and obviously the same age and most of the same experiences and all that... I mean there were also other things too that they are different on… sorry, I’m not trying to dump on you like you’re my therapist or something! It doesn’t even both me that much.

**Colin:** That’s alright, that seems to be mood all of us are in today! I get that though. Pete and Rose were and still are super close, despite _both_ of them thinking they aren’t. I always wanted that. I didn’t have any siblings growing up, which is fine… my shit parents would’ve just fucked them up too and who knows if I would’ve liked them anyway after all of it. Like Mark’s brothers... Sounds like Matt might be okay? Pete and Rose are basically like my siblings anyway. Katy or Dave came and got me almost as often as my mom did. Probably would’ve been the same amount if they’d lived closer.

**Forrest:** They were neighbors?

**Colin laughed and sighed:** No. Well, yes, but Aunt Katy and and my mom Kaylyn are my biological father’s sisters. Tracy too, but Tracy is also awful, like my father. I don’t know if she’s _as_ bad as him, but I know she’s similar, just not as aggressive. Anyway, they all live together... ish, still on the family land. I mean, they have other houses elsewhere too, but… Aunt Katy and my mom don’t talk to my bio parents anymore, but Tracy and my grandparents do.

**Forrest:** I’m sorry.

**Colin shrugged:** My bad luck. Sort of. I’ve had plenty of good luck everywhere else. More than enough. I had and have access to lots of therapy and resources and everything. I’m doing well.

**Forrest:** That's good... I was lucky to have a tight knit family in general. We haven’t had a lot of therapy, but we definitely have each other’s backs.

**Colin:** Yeah. I’m happy you had that. Have that. You all get along so well and are good to each other. I was kind of worried when Pete got with your brother, to be honest, despite my encouragement. I mean, I was happy in that he’s exactly his type, but… he’s just so into these super masculine guys, and I get that…. I am too, _obviously,_ but they so often veer into macho trash… Anyway, he’s gotten with complete assholes a number of times and gets hurt so it just always makes me worry when there’s a new guy. He’s just a complete cinnamon roll, and I get protective. I’m still hoping Sebastian gets what’s coming to him. Anyway, Simon seems good, and it’s good to hear you back that up.

**Forrest laughed:** Oh man, I get that, but don’t worry about him. Like at all. I’d say he’s a giant teddy bear, but I choked on a teddy bear eye once, so teddy bears are more dangerous. Also, I dunno, you seem like even more of a cinnamon roll than Peter does. Not that I’ve hung out with him enough.

**Colin:** I am far too cynical, judgmental and grouchy to be a cinnamon roll!

**Forrest:** Uh huh, right. Sorry, my headcanon is already established, man. No going back.

**Colin laughed:** Ugh.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Colin:** Hey, Forrest... You know what I picked up for your visit today?

**Forrest:** Smells like new cologne? You smell super good, but not like the usual good. It’s less vanilla and more… incense? Dead leafy?

**Colin laughed:** I _am_ wearing a new cologne, yes, but that’s not what I was talking about. I’m glad you like it though! But probably even better, I got that nice body paint from Hira and some new teeth! So I can do that vampire look a little more properly… and use the teeth how you want. If you still want that! I even got some nice, sharp, stick on claws…

**Forrest:** Oh my _god_! _That_ sounds like fun!

**Colin:** You want me to give you a proper draining?

**Forrest:** Uh, _yeah_. More than ANYTHING!

**Colin:** Good! Keep the enthusiasm, it’s gonna take me awhile to get into it all. Particularly the paint.

**Forrest:** I can’t promise patience, but I’ll wait, believe me.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Oooh, I like that shirt. Well, and everything.

**Colin:** I stole it from Mark. Not the mesh part, that’s mine. He’d look hot in it too though.

**Forrest:** He would! I remember that shirt from that great pic you sent me of you both at that weird museum. What was the place again?

 

**Colin laughed:** It was a medical museum! It wasn’t that weird, people just don’t like to think about it. Understandably. Most people don’t want to go through old tech medical procedures. Not that new tech is fun either.

**Forrest:** Unless it’s a good blood draining.

**Colin smirked:** Welllllll, that’s still a lower number.

**Forrest:** True, but I’m lookin’ at those teeth, man.

**Colin laughed:** I figured! So, you want me to chew on your actual dick, right?

**Forrest:** _Yes._ I mean, don’t bite it _off_ , but that is kinda the sane and safe part of safe, sane, and consensual, isn’t it?

**Colin snorted:** Yes, that would not be the best choice. I’m just making sure you really wanted me to bite your dick. Some people do think the idea is hot and want the talk but don’t want the actual biting. I’m not going to assume.

**Forrest:** Yeah, got ya! Bite it! Like, if it’s not actually bleeding, I’m here for it. Everywhere else too! Well, no, not my face. Harder to cover marks if I need to.

**Colin:** Alright! No face! Follow me down to my… wine cellar.

**Forrest:** But I don’t like wine.

**Colin:** Fermented hot dog juice cellar?

**Forrest laughed:** Oh _shit_. I’m done for.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**Colin:** You want some water? Ice pack?

**Forrest:** Mmm no, I’ll just revel in the pain for awhile. Well, actually water would be good.

**Colin:** You want ice? In the water, I mean.

**Forrest:** Oooh, yes, please. Then I’d like a cuddle and a nap.

**Colin:** Okay, how about you follow me upstairs to get water and then we’ll go to the guest bedroom for the nap cuddle?

**Forrest:** Yeah, that sounds great.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

* * *

 

**Colin:** Good morning, did you get some better sleep?

**Mark:** Yeah, a bit. Forrest leave already?

**Colin:** Yeah, he didn’t have too long to stay, just overnight. Oh, he did invite us to Hanukkah, both of us. Pete and Simon are hosting it.

**Mark:** Oh, cool! I’ve never done that before. You think it will get me out of having to see my own family?

**Colin laughed:** No, it’s well before Christmas this year. You could just make something up, you know.

**Mark:** I’m a terrible liar, and you know it. Remember that time I tried to tell that jerk downtown that you were my brother just to get him to leave us alone?

**Colin snickered:** Brofriend sounds like something Forrest might say though! It’s true though, you need to leave the lying to me and stick to being my bodyguard. I don’t stumble on my words.

**Mark:** You’re good at lying, that’s true! Maybe you could tell my parents I’m dead and then I never have to see them again. Then again, even if they believe I’m dead, they’ll suspect _you_ so that won’t get us anywhere.

**Colin:** You could _also_ tell them they’re fucking shitty people, and you don’t want to see them again.

**Mark:** Yeah, right, until my dad invents some way to come and raid your house and finds any little scrap of evidence to arrest you and stuff you in prison.

**Colin:** Would he really do that? Why am I asking… of course he would. I mean… sorry, I’m not trying to press you to talk about it.

**Mark:** It’s okay. I guess I’m in the space to. He definitely would. Mom would waffle and then eventually cave or agree.

**Colin:** Has he done something like that before?

**Mark:** Yeah. Mostly with just random people though. Well, not random to him. He did it a bit with Pete though. Never succeeded obviously.

**Colin:** My Pete? Like my cousin Pete? How did I not know this?

**Mark:** I don’t know! I mean, yeah, that Pete. He wasn’t on his best behavior back then, but he wasn’t exactly the worst either. He just didn’t like him, I guess? He _particularly_ didn’t like his mom, so he was focused on her. I don’t actually know why he dropped it.

**Colin:** _Katy?_ I know why he dropped it. You don’t fuck with Aunt Katy.

**Mark laughed:** What does she do? Like, how I can learn how to tell my dad to fuck off?

**Colin:** Honestly, I don’t know everything or even very much, but I do know she has _a lot_ of sway with big names, particularly in Windenburg where our family is based, but elsewhere too. She mostly uses it for general good, like for everyone, not just family; she’s particularly focused on LGBT rights, I think because of her kids and me. I’m sure she pulled some strings if there was anything he found at all anyway… which I kind of doubt.

**Mark:** Oh, Rose is a lesbian?

**Colin:** No, she’s bisexual, like me. Aunt Katy’s particularly protective of Pete, mostly just because he’s not very masculine and gets a lot of shit… Shit he almost never sees or hears about, since she protects him from it… Not that I think that’s the best approach either, completely isolating him from it… Anyway, so, I know Aunt Katy feels a lot of urge to protect both of her children and me as well with the power she has.  My mom is less involved in the politics of it, but she takes care of the kids caught up in the bullshit. I was the only one she officially adopted for a while, Hollie now too, but she always had and still has a bunch of little kids and teens over that she takes care of, most of them are like us.

**Mark:** Wow, that’s awesome. I’m happy they use it for good. My older brother Mike, he wants to go into politics. I doubt he’ll do anything good with it.

**Colin:** _Mike_? Yikes. Even Roggy is concerned.

**Mark laughed and sighed:** Yeah. Matt might still be salvageable. I don’t know. I mean, I doubt that too, but he tries to be good. He actually even asked about you the other day, as well as Gabriel. Text out of nowhere. Like asked positively, asked how you and Gabriel are. He even asked if either of you wanted anything for Christmas from him.

**Colin:** Really? Interesting.

**Mark:** I think he wants everyone to get along… even when there’s no way we can. Like it’s… this is deep core values and morals that don’t match, there’s no getting along with this. It’s frustrating. I mean, he was an asshole plenty when we were kids, particularly when everyone else would gang up on me.

**Colin:** He’s easily peer pressured but has a heart and feels remorse? My Aunt Tracy is like that. Maybe still is, I guess. It doesn’t forgive the behavior but gives you hope? Pete keeps kind of trying to forgive Tracy for that. I get it… I’m less forgiving than he is though.

**Mark:** Yeah. That’s exactly how Matt is. I probably shouldn’t hold out hope. Oh, speaking of Gabriel though, he’s stopping by in a bit. You can be here if you want, or leave, or we can go out somewhere. It was kind of last minute sorry.

**Colin:** Oooh, I finally get to meet him!

**Mark snorted:** I’ve been seeing him for like two weeks!

**Colin:** From everything you’ve said, I’ve been shipping you two for like _three_ weeks.

**Mark laughed:** Psychic shipping, I like it. He _is_ pretty great so far. Reminds me of you, but like… I dunno.

**Colin:** Sweeter? I didn’t mean to see the text he sent you last night, but you left your phone right in my face when we fell asleep last night.

**Mark:** Yeah, it’s fine. You’re sweet too, just in a different way… What did you see though?

**Colin:** Just the string of gross hearts and kisses emoji’s. It might have made my heart grow a few sizes. I’m writing full on nurse and firefighter romance in my head already.

**Mark:** Yeah? How did we meet?

**Colin:** Ohhh, you didn’t tell me, did you? Okay. You, with soot smeared _just so_ across your cheek and nose, all the way to the other cheek, kick open the hospital emergency doors, with an unconscious person in your arms. Gabriel runs over, distraught and loads the person onto a stretcher. You pace the hall for a couple hours and, eventually, Gabriel walks out and tells you the patient will be just fine, but only because you got them there _seconds_ before it would have been fatal. He asks you for your phone number and shoe size because he knows _exactly_ the kind of boots you’d look super hot in. You ride off into the sunset together on your motorcycle. With helmets, of course, since I know how intense you are about that.

**Mark:** To your house?

**Colin:** Well, yeah. You better not leave me in the dust.

**Mark laughed:** I would never. You have the best dungeon basement. We met at the gay bar downtown, by the way. He’d apparently been watching me dance for awhile and claimed that he didn’t think I was real.

**Colin:** Less dramatic, but also a cute story. Maybe you should embellish it. He thought you were one of the dance gods of old.

**Mark laughed:** Well, maybe you two can come up with something.

**Colin:** Ooh, I’ll take that as a challenge!

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark:** You’re here!

**Gabriel:** Waiting outside for me, huh? You’re sweet! And you were right, it wasn’t hard to find. It’s the only house on this road. Not that it’s a long road.

**Mark:** It is! I guess I never thought about that. I’ll have to use that in my directions.

**Gabriel:** Your directions were good anyway! I was wondering what you meant by scary gas station and then there it was, an obviously scary gas station.

**Mark:** I’ve never stopped there and don’t want to. I’m convinced it’s just haunted and no one actually runs it.

**Gabriel:** I saw a car getting gas though. Do you think the ghosts fill the underground tanks?

**Mark:** You did? I’ve literally never seen a car there. Creepy.

**Gabriel laughed:** Seeing a car there is more creepy for you, huh?

**Mark:** Yes! I wonder if they made it out alive.

**Gabriel:** You want to go check? I have a huge first aid kit in my trunk. We might want to grab an ax or chainsaw though.

**Mark laughed:** Fuck no! I’ve seen enough horror movies to know how that turns out.

**Gabriel:** Aw, you’re no fun.

**Mark laughed:** I think you and Colin will get along just fine.

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Hi! Oh goodness, that must be Balrog. Mark’s sent me pictures! You are even cuter in person!

**Colin:** You hear that Roggy? You have a fan!

**_Balrog runs off._ **

**Gabriel:** Oh dear, I’ve given him performance anxiety now.

**Colin laughed:** It happens to everyone sometimes. I’m Colin, though you probably guessed that.

**Gabriel:** I did! I’m Gabriel, you can call me Gabe too, if you want. I’m good with either. I love your house, by the way! It reminds me of my house growing up, though ours was more traditional Victorian. It got torn down recently; I was sad about it, but it was ready to be. Did you have to renovate this one a lot?

**Colin:** Yeah, it probably also would have been torn down if I hadn’t bought it. I love old houses. They’re more interesting to me. More history and more unique layouts.

**Mark:** And they might be haunted!

**Gabriel:** Oh, for sure, this place has to be.

**Colin:** Very likely! You’ll have to come over on the full moon, Mark claims he’s heard talking in the attic.

**Gabriel:** Oooh, that sounds fun! Let’s do it!

 


End file.
